Taming the Beast
by Dark-Fluffy-Gal
Summary: The final battle has finally come- But when Sasuke reveals his trump card- Naruto has no choice but to carry out the revenge Sasuke wants so badly- and when he does, a virus of some sort is released upon the lands. Turning its inhabitants into...


Disclaimer: I, of course, DO NOT OWN Naruto in any form or fashion. Just throwing that out there.

Authors' note: (**READ THIS**)

*For those of you who aren't exactly up to date on the Naruto series there are spoilers to what both Naruto and Sasuke can now do within this story. So, if you aren't a spoiler queen/king then don't read on! (Save it and read later lol) But seriously, I don't want any hate mail later.

* _This means people are thinking_

* Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Impending Battle Has Come

The winds around the two of us became angered by what seemed our mere presences and began to howl and hiss with complete displeasure while the clouds above stirred and grew more pregnant with the rains to come. The rains that had been seemingly concocted by God himself for his amusement in this skirmish that was about to unfold before him. Maybe He thought they'd add more of a dramatic effect…maybe they were just coincidence. But who knows? The winds then racked at the trees and the various plants about causing them to tremble and creak with their own annoyances as they grew more and more malevolent to the thickening atmosphere, the animals about the lands scurried away into their burrows and homes. If hiding could be the answer to such a predicament, Naruto would have done so already. But hiding, in this matter, was no answer indeed. Only fists could mean anything…words had been said, but they had little to no effect. Bonds were nothing. Friendship was nothing. Only that remained was the battle between the two boys that were rivals before.

Only one would prevail.

"Sasuke…nothing will change your mind will it?" Naruto's voice rose above the violent winds as they brisked their long, invisible fingers about both boys' bodies, caressing them both. Ready for this fight to begin with. "I have done everything I can for you and yet…it isn't enough. Nothing has been enough!" His voice then became a roar-like shout as his eyes flashed the brilliant red tint of the foxes' power. "This time Sasuke…I will defeat you. And I will bring you back to the Village- dead or alive!" Sasuke's smirk to his declaration, made Naruto's fists clench tight, allowing a fine trickle of blood begin to pool upon the ground.

Laughing into the darkening skies, a bolt of lightning struck behind him making it seem more dramatic than it really was. "Is that so? Naruto-kun…?" His voice was of utter mockery as he spoke; his sharingan eyes not once leaving Naruto's determined blue sapphires. "It seems to me you have it all wrong. The one who will fall is not I." Allowing silence to slip in between the two, Sasuke's mind clicked with something of a memory…a voice of some sort began to echo again and again, making Sasuke's patience grow thin.

_Don't kill Naruto…you will regret it…_

Ah, yes. It was the fox whom had actually warned him about that…Why would it of all things not want Naruto dead? If he were dead he could roam free…right? It mattered not to the battle hungry boy as he began to ready himself. "Damned fox." He muttered inaudibly to himself while he drew his blade that hung from his back in its sheath. Why would that accursed thing pop back up within his thoughts moments before the battle he had been waiting for- for years, was about to begin. THE battle. THE one battle the two were destined to fight out. The one that Sasuke believed, "I will win."

Hearing Sasuke's voice, it trigged something with in Naruto, his hands were then slapped together as his energies-all three of them- The Fox, Himself, and The Sage chakras began to accumulate. With the fox now within his control, using the massive chakra was beyond easy…and with it- being powerful was an understatement. But Sasuke, this Uchiha had gained un imaginable powers while with both Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha. The powers that had lead him down this heinous path of destruction and chaos. "This is it Sasuke! This time there will be no whim to spare!" Referring to the first of their battles, Sasuke had told him that he had only spared his life on a simple whim. A whim that was reveled to him after finally finding his long-lost friend after searching for two years…"A whim…Am I only a whim to you?" After yelling out again, his blue chakras formed around him before he summoned, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of clones appeared all around him…each now equipped in Sage mode. Both had been done simultaneously. "To me, Sasuke, you were never a whim…"

A long grin appeared upon Sasuke's face, a snake-ish grin that bore a similar look to Orochimaru…the very look put an ever lasting fury within Naruto. This wasn't Sasuke. This wasn't his rival. This wasn't his friend. His friend had died the moment he left the village. "Never a whim…Naruto-kun? Hmmm, why do you do so much for me? If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with me." His voice faded into an all out laughter as the winds picked up around both him and Naruto yet again- it was then the rain had began to fall down, down onto the Earth and onto the two fighters.

Glaring back at Sasuke, Naruto said nothing to the comment. The silence wasn't his only answer- his chakra began to pool in the palm of his hand and each and every one of the hands of his clones, each harboring their own Rasengan- each having the overly determined look within their eyes.

"Naruto…once I'm finished with you, your precious village is next. You will not be the hero this time- old friend." As he finished his sentence a blue light began to form about the blade of the unsheathed sword- it began to cackle and chirp- forming the chidori. Sasuke's smile remained plastered on his face as he began to charge towards the horde of Narutos. "I won't die!"

_If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you…So save up all your hatred and take it out on me. I am the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you!_

As he clashed with the clones, the memory of Naruto's declaration sparked within Sasuke's mind, turning his grin into a frown. _Damn him…_He thought as he struck at the clones, carefully dodging the Rasengans and striking them to where both would disappear before any damage would or could be done. _Why does he care? I don't deserve anything from him! Damn him! Damn him! DAMN HIM! _Jumping backwards, Sasuke looked at his standings. He had just taken out maybe a third of the clones…but already his energy and chakras were becoming strained; he allowed the chidori about his blade to dissipate before spoke up again. "This is new…" He mocked as he swung his blade in his hand, "Naruto…remember our first battle at the Valley of the End? You said you'd do any thing to get me back. You would break my legs and drag me back. That is the first time I learned of your true identity." He paused as he closed his eyes, "Demon." His eyes then shot open to reveal the newest of Sharingan. "To think, Konoha's little hero is the very Demon they have hated. Loathed. Alienated. Why aren't you using its power? Or- let me guess, you looking like a frog is your new thing?" Mockery. A simple and easy way to get Naruto to do anything. Just a little bit more fighting…and provoking and Naruto would use the Foxe's power like he always did. Then- as Madara had said, an Uchiha, powerful and wise, could control the Demon. Using it to his benefit. That benefit would be destroying the very village he was protecting. What a cruel twist of irony was it not?

To much of Sasuke's surprise, Naruto said nothing, his eyes remained the same and his anger remained in check. "Sasuke…remember what you said about exchanging blows? How high class ninja didn't need to speak to understand each other while fighting? Then come at me Sasuke!" Oh! Now this was a twist indeed! Naruto lecturing the 'cool-genius' Sasuke…A twist indeed. Sasuke, annoyed at such, charged at the other both his hands forming the signs of the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and finally tiger- "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire flower Jutsu!" The clones released from the scorching heat- the very attack took out another whole third of the clones….not many remained.

The clones now all gone, Naruto's span for Sage Mode expired- his panting and huffing were evidence to such. After so many Rasengans and various other techniques, the only thing left to draw upon was the chakra he had stolen from the Fox. It was now his. But even still, using it now…would be the first time that the Foxes' influence would not be incorporated in his own. Would it truly be that easy? Octo-dude said it would be…but was it that easy? Was it? Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke's. The other male was only toying with him. He hadn't even used his Susanoo yet. Damn. Things weren't looking very good…

"Well Naruto? Is this it? Is this all the little hero has to offer?" Sasuke's voice rang out like nails to chalk boards. It hurt. It hurt so much to hear him this way…

But no…this wasn't all Naruto had. He was the Son of Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and the Habenero of Konoha. And he was the Kyuubi. He would defeat Sasuke. A hiss came from the blonde as he stood up, his eyes coming off the ground to meet Sasuke's garnet eyes- his own eyes now reddened and slited. "Heh, you've seen nothing Sasuke!" He roared out as he charged toward him- as he ran the cloak formed over him as his red chakra hand outstretched toward Sasuke, flying at an incredible speed- almost blinding. It hit Sasuke, making him fly backwards into a boulder behind.

Finally making a hit, Naruto watched to see the other male get up, expecting some sort of damage…but to his dismay, what was before him was an uninjured Sasuke. And looming above him was Susanoo. The demon-like figure grinned with a horrid expression of giddiness…the giddiness to finally be awakened- to finally be on the battle field…to assist in tearing Naruto apart. The dark figure readied its blade, awaiting the order from Sasuke to strike. "Seen nothing have I? Naruto…you are weak. You know nothing of PAIN! Nor family! NOTHING how dare you try to act like you are like me! We are nothing alike! Just hurry up and die!" He roared out- Susanoo responded by growing larger and darker- as if the hatred fueled this terrible beast that came from Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai. This was the dark and terrible power of the Uchihas…

Growling, Naruto's tails began to multiply- now three emerged. But to his surprise, his logic and sanity remained. The Kyuubi was truly suppressed…Octo-dude was right so far, but three tails was a long way from nine. "Sasuke…" Naruto, began, his tails lashing behind him, "I will not die…not yet…not yet." Behind him his tails curled up as a large ball began to form in front of him, when it was big enough, Naruto swallowed it-

Sasuke, confused at what he was seeing, braced himself for whatever was to come. What the hell was Naruto doing? It was odd…very odd…but being a Demon and all...things unexpectedly could happen. Then, from his mouth a beam of pure energy and then some shot from his mouth. Seeing the danger in this, Sasuke used Susanoo to attempt to stop it- For moments it seemed to work, but even the great Susanoo had his limits. The beam continued to hound on the two of them- making the thing, guarding the former friend begin to weaken. "What the fuck was that?" Sasuke roared out when the beam ceased and Naruto remained, more tails forming behind him.

_He needs to change and quick…Susanoo can't handle too many more of those. And a direct hit from that would spell disaster for me. Damn. Madara you better be right!_

"Sasuke…I am not a Demon. But I am as well…" Tears formed on the edge of his eyes before his body began to change into a monstrous form. "For you Sasuke I will be this Demon!" His voice changed into a hellacious roar as his body was enveloped into a shroud of red chakras- the little body he possessed formed into the grotesque monster that the entire village feared and hated. When the change was complete, each and every tail accounted for- a roar erupted from his fanged mouth again.

Again, the sphere of energy formed before him, just as it did before- this time much bigger- and much more powerful. This one could easily wipe out a mountain or two. For a human? Ha. Nothing would be really left of him.

For the first time in this fight, Sasuke felt a surge of panic scorch through his veins. What if he couldn't control Naruto? What if… "Shit!" He hissed while looking up at the new Naruto- Madara had told him, all it takes is a look within the eyes…then the beast will be controlled by a combination of three things: the Kekkei Genkai (the Sharingan), the user's chakras, and their life force. Demon's required such a thing to survive- and in the master and servant situation- such a donation was a must. "NARUTO!" He voice rose in a commanding like state. His eyes now locking with the Demon's, "You are mine now!"

The beast before him roared out in protest, but as soon as the eyes of the two met, a surge of control swept over Naruto. His mind and thoughts locked away from the usage of his body. The orb before him faded away as his new master had ordered. The Kyuubi host became silent as he awaited further orders…

Sasuke, now in command of the Kyuubi laughed out into the darkness that surrounded the two- the clouds continued to weep their cool rains upon them as the darkened skies flashed and roared. _The time has come. _Just as Madara instructed the Kyuubi was now his- and the revenge he wanted so damn much was now in his grasp.

"Kyuubi, as your master…I order you to destroy Konoha!"

Authors' note:

End of the first chapter! ;D Hope you enjoyed kiddies! Let me know what you think of it so far and what not! I love a good 'ole review!

The next chapter: The Fall Of Konoha


End file.
